Kiyoko Ino
Kiyoko is the twin sister of Hikaru Ino her co-pilot and mission support specialist. Together the Ino twins pilot the Seeker a mech within the AMC detachment on board the Lavie and previously assigned to the Rigal Combat Operations Task Force 17 in the Outer Rim during Shattered Stars: Waltz Through the Stars. Kiyoko is a combat veteran from AMC whom was assigned to the DFS Lavie following the events of Shattered Stars: Waltz Through the Stars. She and her twin are the protagonists of Shattered Stars: WTS. She and her twin are romantically involved. She is almost identical in appearance to Yukino Yukinoshita from the anime My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. Character Information Name: Kiyoko Senna Ino Nicknames: Ki, Kiyo Gender: Female Species: Human; Half-Caucasian Asian Age: 29 DOB: 7/3/45437 Blood Type: B - Physical Appearance Height: 5’ 5” Weight: 130 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Physical Description: She looks nearly identical to Yukino Yukinoshita from MTRCSNAFU. Personality & Traits General Overview: Kiyoko was initially a pretty shy girl but a great tactician and really good as a pilot but as she got older she is less shy and more has become shoot first ask questions later. She was assigned to the Rigal AMC Operations Battalion in Task Unit 17 as a punishment for her giving her opinion when it was not wanted about the status of the government; as a result of this she has grown to be erratic in personality as she knows she is being punished for her “insolence” to quote her superiors. Strengths & Weaknesses: Kiyoko is a skilled tactician and pilot though her people skills and talking when her opinion is not wanted contribute to her downfall in society. She is also pretty skilled in survival skills and cooking but hates with a passion anything to do with religion. Ambitions: She wants to see her brother happy and redeem herself in the eyes of those above her in the military. She also hopes one day she can own a museum as she is fascinated by history. Hobbies & Interests: She likes studying history, being able to cook for people, playing in simulators and collecting trinkets from where she goes on missions… In fact there are a few of them in the cockpit of her mech. She secretly likes to sketch things but is horrible at it and has an affinity for all things slice of life (anime, TV shows, books)… She likes reading about other people’s lives; in fiction of course because the real world is so much more of a hell-hole. Life History and Relationships Family: Kei Ino – Father (AMC Field Services Coordinator; RADM) Kysha Ino – Mother (Earth) Hikaru Ino – Brother (Rigal Operations; AMC – Lt. JG) History: Kiyoko and her brother were inseparable in their world together. She was with her parents and brother until finishing high school and joined the academy with her brother. Kiyoko was always known for getting in to trouble in the Academy due to voicing her opinion when it was not wanted. She would be assigned with her brother all over the place and she never really understood why he stayed with her; at one point on a mission the two of them got romantic and became a couple when they were assigned to the rim. Upon her father figuring out he had her forcibly reassigned to a ship and he placed her on the Lavie upon the disappearance of Seth during the FSF battle. Education: She graduated from Memorial Center Training Facilities at the age of 21 at the top of her class and was offered a position with AMC after only six months in the field. She completed her AMC training at the age of 23 and has been a pilot ever since. Her majors at the academy were Tactical Information Systems Management and Field Operations Logistics and Support. During her school years she also finished basic education early and got certified as an emergency medical technician. At least if she ever failed here she could be a paramedic. Languages: Standard, Japanese, Tritionese (A derivative of Chinese only spoken on the Triton colonies). Starfleet/Military Service Information Assignment: Mech Pilot and AMC Division Tactician - DFS Lavie (Lieutenant) Service Record: Academy Training – 4 Years (4558) AMC Qualification and Training – 1 Year (4559) Regional Security Detachment; Earth Operations Command – 3 Years (4562) Earth Recovery Efforts During the Lowell Campaign and Combat Operations in the Sol Sector – 1 Year (4563) Mission Team Leader; Zeta Team | Arvonus Starship Security Detachment – 2 Years (4565) Removed from Team Lead and reassigned to Rigal Combat Operations as a result of conduct unbecoming. Field Logistics and Mission Support; Rigal Combat Operations Battalion, Task Unit 17 – (4566) Mech Unit Pilot; Seeker – DFS Lavie, Trinity Special Operations - Current Service Medals: Field Service Medal – Lowell Campaign Purple Heart – Battle of Norit IV (4562) Recommendation and Commendation during service on the UDS Arvonus (4564) AMC Qualification (4559) Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Justice: Shattered Stars Category:DFS Lavie Category:Terran Federation Military Officers Category:Delta Force Mech Pilots Category:Female Protagonists